From The Ashes A Fire Shall Awaken
by Ashi-Ikari
Summary: Every person has their secrets. Rei Ikari, a member of Team 7 has a secret of her own. One that could ruin her life as ninja forever. ItaOC On Hiatus
1. The Prophecy

Born when the darkness surrounded the Earth

When he was betrayed and diminshed.

Far different from all the others

With eyes from the dragons path.

Destruction will reign upon the land

When the new age begins.

Free from the death's grasp

But pain that surrounds.

The path hidden deep in shadows

Revealed only as walked

With the guardians destroyed

Death shall be welcomed.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Rei's POV

I found myself in a dark room, dimly lightened. My eyes were droopy, sleep was about to consume me . I felt something around my chest, hands, and feet. Ropes. 'GODDAMMIT!' I was sleepy and cranky as hell. I drooped my eyes, craving to go to sleep. However, I felt a presence..I stayed alert, and quickly opened my eyes fully...A figure of a man... red eyes...black cloak with red clouds...

Itachi.

"What the HELL am I doing here, with you...?!" I screamed... I felt like I wasn't safe. I knew he wanted to kill me, but he couldn't.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled.

He growled quietly, and slapped me...hard.

I aimed to kick him in the balls, but he dodged quickly. Expected that from him I continued to struggle, but the ropes bound me well enough. My problem only brought me pain in my head and arm. I noticed a gash on my left arm, and I tried to activate my chakra in an attempt to heal, but with no avail.

"Wouldn't move too much, I depleted your chakra and sealed his for now" Itachi said getting up from the bed I was tied to. I watched his every move with increasing anger. He removed his Akatsuki cloaked and laid it on the bed. I knew enough that he was to sleep in the same room as me, so that I could not escape.

"Why did you deplete my chakra," I asked staring out the window "You know enough that I would have gone with you without any struggle."

Itachi didn't answer me that quickly, I knew enough too wait for him too. My years with Akatsuki had taught me enough of his actions and speech patterns.

I heard the creaking of mattress and knew he had sat down. " That is something I have no answer for"

I stared at him as got up again and undo the ropes, "Get some sleep, you'll need you're rest for tomorrow." he said. I could feel the intense heat at the closeness he was to me. I looked at him confused wondering why I had felt that, but didn't say anything to him

I was about to say something, but soon my throbbing head became unbearable. Darkness quickly consumed me and slumped to sleep.

I give credit most to my cousin, who helped me make this and for the idea. Thanks, xXxHikari-chanxXx. I know this one is short. Please bear with me.


	3. Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer**: Hi there, this is my new story I don't own NAruto just my own characters and plot. Also if you're looking for my other stories, I deleted them, they all sucked.

_**Chapter 2: The Chunin-Exams**_

A small sigh escaped from Rei. She had been beginning to think, and it really started to bother her.

"What's up Rei, something wrong?" her teammate Naruto asked leaning on her head.

" What the fuck, Naruto?!?! Get the hell off my head." Rei muttered pushing him off, her black eyes glaring at him.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry Rei, I'm just excited I beat Neji at the first round. Now I'm on my way to become Hokage, Believe it!"

Another sigh came from Rei. She pushed her short, light blue bangs from her eyes. "Nah, I've just been thinking about stuff and it bothers me . Goddamn it!"

"Hmpf! You better not let whatever the hell is bothering you get to your head." Sasuke said "You still have a fight to get over with, and you better not fuckin lose."

"Come off it Sasuke-kun," Sakura remarked "Why does it matter if she wins or lose?"

Kakashi laughed "Don't mind Sasuke her, he's just anxious to get his battle with Gaara over with."

"Well **YOU** better not fucking lose," Rei smirked at him "Or is Gaara too much for you too handle?"

Sasuke stared at her, "Don't test me today Rei, besides I'm strong enough to beat a guy like Gaara."

Naruto began to laugh like a maniac " Stop joking around Sasuke-teme. There is no fucking way that you could beat Gaara, you're too weak."

"Don't start with me Uzumaki!" Sasuke growled at him "Besides you beat Hyuuga Neji on pure luck, baka."

"What the shit did you just call me!" Naruto yelled

"Hey, you guys stop you're being too loud!" Sakura said but neither the two boys heard her, they just continued to argue.

Rei was getting annoyed "What the fucking hell is wrong with both you bastards. You're arguing is getting relentless. Both of you shut the hell up!"

Naruto stared at her "Sheesh Rei, relax man. What's with you all of a sudden?"

Before could retort back, the entire stadium went black with smoke.


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

I'm rewriting, cause the previous one kinda sucked. Please mind this one it has a lot of talking but it is needed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi and Gaara would be mine!!! 

A cloud of shadows quickly engulfed the room. When it cleared, a man stood at the center of the ring. The figure had long white hair and white eyes of the devil. The aura that was felt commanded attention and silence. The figure scanned his white eyes over the room, pausing to glance at a certain figure. But he quickly averted his gaze. The man hovered over to where the Hokage sat.

"Pardon, my intrusion, Sarutobi" the man said "I am looking for my son, has he been?"

Hokage shook his head "Good to see you again Kage. As for your son I am afraid I have not seen him."

"Strange, I have not seen him all day. He has not disappered I hope," Kage muttered "Very well, thank you, I shall try the other hidden villages. Farewell" The Kage quickly disappeared

Everyone stared at the spot in which the Kage disappeared. All was silent.

"Who the hell was that guy?" yelled a certain blond boy.

"That was the 5th Kage," Kakashi explained "he use to be the village leader of Shadoukagure."

"What's Shadoukagure?" Sakura asked

Kakashi was silent for moment, "it use to be one of the hidden villages." he explained "the village was considered to be the starting point, where the first ninjas of every hidden village was born."

"Why is that we've never learned about this village in the ninja academy?" Lee asked

"When you became a chunin was when you learned pf Shadoukagure," Gai muttered "As a chunin you were tested. If you proved worthy, you performed missions for them. It was considered the highest honor for you and your village."

"Why would that be good?" Naruto demanded

Kakashi sighed "If a war was raged between two or more hidden villages, shinobi from that village will assist the village with the most ninjas that have completed their missions for Shadoukagure. And their shinobis were not ordinary, they are what you might call an advanced version of the Nara clan. They used shadow techniques but their were strong. They could travel by the shadows, creating the element of surprise. Some of their jutsus could even kill people just using their shadows."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you been to the Hidden Shadow Village?" Sakura asked

He nodded "Many times."

Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "What happened to the village?" he asked "You were speaking in past tense," seeing Kakashi questioning look.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Rei quickly cut him off "It was deatroyed about 5 years ago by something of tremendous power . Everyone was killed. The only ones who know what destroyed it are the village leaders themselves."

The other shinobi participants were listening , along with the rest of the crowd. Neji spoke up "if every person in the village was killed, then why is it that the Kage is walking among the living?"

Kakashi stared off into the distance before explaining "It is because of a clan that resides at Shadoukagure. It is known as the Ikari clan. It is considered to be the strongest clan in all of the hidden villages. Every male member of the clan becomes the Kage of the village. When the Kage dies, he becomes sort of the judge of the dead. He decides, according to how they live their lives , if they go to heaven or hell. When the next Kage dies, he is trained until he reaches a certain age in which he will take over the previous Kage."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Interesting, but why us the Ikari clan considered to be the strongest clan in the hidden villages?"

Kakashi sighed "It is because of the kekkei genkai, bloodline limit, that the Ikari clan posses. It is known as the Fukuhon, believed to be the strongest bloodline limit there is. It resides in the eyes."

Sasuke was interested "What does the Fukuhon do?"

"It is similar to that of the Sharingan, sort of," Kakashi said "There are 3 stages to the bloodline, each stage is indicated by a different color. The first stage, in which the eyes are red, copies techniques. The second stage, which the eye color is white, copies clan techniques,. The third stage, black is the color, copies other kekkei genkai. Although the Fukuhon only copies, whatever they copy is as real as the original. Also once activated it can stay in the eyes unless deactivated by the user."

Sakura was confused, "But if the bloodline was activated all the time, wouldn't the person using it be wasting chakra?"

Kakashi smiled "Unfortunately the Fukuhon doesn't devour chakra when activated. This may sound good, but the Fukuhon is actually the hardest bloodline to activate. Not many members of the Ikari clan have activated the bloodline. The only known person to have actually reached the third stage is the 1st Kage himself. Also no female Ikari descendants have actually been able to activate the Fukuhon."

Naruto was grinning "But it still sounds pretty amazing."

The referee cleared his throat, "It is time ti the start the next round. Shinobi contestant come forward."

Kakashi ruffled Rei's hair "You're up kid. Good luck "

Rei didn't answer him but jumped to the stage. Her opponent wore a red cloak that covered his face.

"Begin!" yelled the referee


End file.
